


Drunk Shenanigans

by ToneWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Drunk Lance (Voltron), F/F, Fem!Keith, Fem!Lance, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Sharing a Bed, emphasis on light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToneWriter/pseuds/ToneWriter
Summary: Kath takes Lana out drinking but doesn't expect the aftermath that comes with it.





	Drunk Shenanigans

Lana stumbles along the side walk and giggles. "I'm sooooo drunk right now."

"Yeah, no shit." Kath grumbles as she grabs onto Lana's arm to prevent her from stumbling into the road. It's silent for a while, the only sound being Kath's flats and Lana's heels before Lana starts cackling.

"Wha-"

"Kath- Kath- what did the daughter corn ask the mother corn?"

"What?"

"Wheres _popcorn_?" Lana cackles.

Kath grins and shakes her head with a small laugh, "Okay, that was kinda funny-"

"Oh! Oh! I got another one! Why do cows have hooves instead of feet? They lactose!" They both giggle.

"Why did the golfer- " Lana giggles, trying to continue, "Why did the golfer wear two pairs of pants?" Lana stops yet again due to a fit of giggles.

The sight alone made Kath grin.

"In case he got a _hole in one_!" And with that, Lana fell to the ground laughing.

"Lana!" Kath said in suprise but couldn't help but to grin like a maniac. "It wasn't even that funny!" But it was. Maybe Kath was a bit tipsy herself. She grabs onto Lana's arms to pull her up but she was dead-weight. "Lana you have to help me out here-" Kath stopped mid-sentence to admire the sight.

Lana looked at Kath with sparkling eyes, flushed cheeks, and the most beautiful smile that went from ear to ear. Her figure wearing a blue dress that makes her eyes pop. She was beautiful.

Kath snapped herself out of it with a shake of her head. "Come on Lana, get up. We gotta get home."

Lana, still giggling, rolled over for a sec before standing on wobbly legs. Kath sighed and turned around. "Here, hop on my back. I'll carry you the rest of the way."

Lana gapes at her. "You'll give me a _piggyback ride_?" She says astonished.

" _Yes._ Now get on-"

"A piggyback ride. From Ms. Kogane herself."

"Dammit Lana, just get on!" Lana doesn't hesitate a second longer before hopping on Kath's back, nearly causing them to tumble to the ground. Kath shifts their weight and stands steady before beginning the trek home.

"Hey Kath?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know any jokes?"

"Not really."

"Aw come on! Everyone has to know at least  _one_  joke!"

Kath sighs. "Uhhh...What happens to hippos when they get really cold? They get hippothermia."

All she was met with was silence.  _Was it really that bad?_  Kath wonders. _W_ _hy did I even try?_

"Oh.OH!" Lana then started to bust out in a fit of laughter.

Huh. _Guess it wasn't that bad_ , Kath thought as she smiled. She could listen to that laugh all day.

"Tell more! Tell more!" Lana demanded. Obviously Kath did. Who could say no to her? So they spent the rest of the walk home exchanging jokes and laughter.

 

\-----

 

Finally they made it back home.

Kath steps into the elevator and saw their reflection on the elevator walls. Lana had her head lolled on Kath's shoulder, snoring softly. Face laxed, lips parted. Long lashes rested over smooth cheeks.

What Kath would _give_ to be Lana's.

Okay. Okay, no. Stop it Kath. _Lana would never like someone like me._

Kath sighed and looked down.

She wishes things were different.

The elevator binged and Kath stepped out, walking to their door.

"Lana, wake up. We're home." But to no avail. "Lana." She tried again, bumping her shoulder up and down to stir Lana awake.

"Mmm. Stop moving."

"I need to get the keys out. You can sleep when we get inside." Lana grumbled but gets off, swaying on her feet. Kath unlocked the door and opens it for Lana to stumble in where she then proceeds to flop on the couch.

"You sure you wanna sleep there?" Kath asks, toeing off her shoes.

An unintelligible mumble of words answered her. Kath rolled her eyes and walked over to try and pry Lana out of her heels. "How the hell?" She mumbled. Honestly, who thought the invention of high heels was a good idea? She manages to get them off and toss's them near the shoe rack by the door.

"Hey! Careful, I paid for those y'know." Kath ignores her, grabbing a throw blanket off the couch and draping it over her.

"Noooo." Lana rolls over and makes grabby motions at her. "Bed."

Kath sighs."Last time I'm carrying you. Got it?" But Lana doesn't reply as she crawls onto Kath's back. Kath carries her to her bedroom and plops her down, covering her up.

"Night Lana." Kath begins to walk to her room when-

"Wait."

Kath turns around.

"I...kinda get super clingy when I'm drunk."

"So I've noticed."

Lana frowns and sticks her tongue out. "What I'm getting at is...can you lay with me?"

"Absolutely not."

"But Kath-"

" _No_ Lana."

But denying her is useless. Especially when she wips out the puppy eyes. Kath looks up at the ceiling and groans. Remind her to _never_ take Lana out drinking again.

"Fine.  _Fine._ I'll lay with you."

Lana smiles and makes room for her. Kath settles in, back facing Lana.

"Hey Kath?"

"Hm."

"I've never...I..." Lana groans. "I wanna tell you something."

"What?"

Lana grabs her arm, turning her so they were facing each other. Lana stares for a while, face scrunched in worry before switching to determined, "I like you. Like, _like-like_ you."

Kath's eyes widen, "You're just drunk. You don't know what you're saying."

"No!" she looks down before looking back up,"No- _Kath._ That's the thing. I- I can't say something like this when I'm sober. Every time I tried I would clam up. I mean can you blame me though? Just  _look_ at you."

Kath's face blossoms red. "Okay, now it's just your hormones talking. If this is just to get laid-"

"It isn't!I love you! I truly love you!" Lana exclaims, tears pricking her eyes. "You're my best friend Kath. You're so sweet once you get past the badass biker chick side of you. Your funny and adorable and I _love you_." She chokes.

Kath panics, placing her hands on Lana's cheeks, "Whoa, hey! Don't cry! I believe you Lana. Okay? I do. A-and the feelings mutual..." she mumbles the last bit.

Lana smiles and rubs away a tear. "I'm glad. I'm _really_ glad." She chokes again.

" _Man_ you're a handful when your drunk." Kath says with a shake of her head.

"You love me though."

Kath smiles, running her fingers through Lana's hair.

"I do. I really do. Try to get some rest though, you're gonna have one hell of a headache tomorrow."

"Worth it." Lana smiles, cuddling into her. Kath smiles too, propping her head on top of Lana's. "Night Lana."

"Night Kath. Love you."

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, fem klance is underrated in my opinion. 
> 
> This was my first fan fiction ever so criticism is greatly encouraged and appreciated! Just comment down below or drop me a DM! ^^ I know it's not the best, but I can't get better if I don't try!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think down below!! :)


End file.
